Swords and Chainsaws
by Nina luvs Iceland
Summary: Hey this is my first ever Black Butler story. It's a Grell x OC story. I don't anything nor Black Butler. I only own Lilia Pierce my grim reaper OC that I used :)


I watched a cinematic recording of the target I reaped a soul from as I sighed and pushed up my glasses as I waited for the recording to finish when I heard a very familiar laugh. I sighed a little as I looked at a familiar red-haired grim reaper. "Oh hello Grell," I greeted. Grell Sutcliff smirked a little as he looked at me. "Hello Lilia," he greeted as he looked at the cinemas recording that I was watching and I was vaguely interested in it. "So I'm guessing this man was your last target huh my dear Lilia?" Grell asked me. "Yes," I said as I looked at him. Grell grinned hugely revealing his sharp teeth. "Great cause I've wanted to take you somewhere~," he said. "Okay," I said as the cinematic recording finally ended as I looked at my fellow grim reaper who was still grinning. "Well are we going or not?" I asked. Grell nodded as he grabbed me and he ran dragging me behind him. About 20 minutes went by and he stopped when we were in a meadow and he released me as I looked at him and he smiled at me as he sat his chainsaw down on the grass as I laid my sword next to it as he sat down. I sat down next to him and we both looked up at the starry sky. "Well I have to admit Grell this is a pretty beautiful place," I said as I smiled. Grell smiled as well as he nodded. "Yeah I guess I did a good job for once," he joked as we both chuckled as I smiled a little as I pushed up my glasses as the breeze moved a bit of our hair. I looked at Grell and I smiled a little as a small blush appeared on my face as I hummed a little French song to myself making Grell look over at me and smiling a little. "I have to admit you have a nice hum. You must've been a singer back when you were a human," he said. I blushed a little more as I nodded. "I guess so," I said with a small smile on my face as I laid down when I noticed the hem of my dress was torn and I figured that happened during work or from when Grell was dragging me here when I felt someone's hand taking mine and I looked at the side of me and I smiled to see that the person that took my hand was only Grell. He smiled back at me as he looked back at the sky and I did the same as I smiled a little more. I always found Grell a little strange, but I also found him very cute and funny even if he did slack off on his duties, but one thing worried me a lot. He was super obsessed with Sebastian and would just talk about him each time I saw him. I sighed knowing that he and I would being nothing more than friends. Grell must've sensed my sadness as he sat up and he pulled me onto his lap making me blush very hard. "Okay Lilia what's the matter normally you start scolding me about slacking off cause I did see you spotting me with Sebby-kins and Taralynne," he said. "Oh I guess I'm not up for it," I said. Grell gasped as he looked up and down me. "Okay who are you and what did you do with Lilia cause she doesn't act like this at all," he said. I chuckled at what he said and Grell chuckled as well as he smiled. "Okay if I tell you what's wrong with me will you not laugh or make fun of me?" I asked. Grell nodded as he smiled at me. I took a small breath as I looked at him. "I love you Grell, but I was a little worried since you happen to love Sebastian so much that you wouldn't return my feelings," I said as I looked down my face just as red as Grell's hair. Grell was a little quiet for a few moments as he looked at me as I looked back up at him. He smiled after a while and he hugged me. I was a little surprised by the sudden hug but I hugged him back. Grell tilted my chin up making our yellow-green eyes meet and he smiled a little. "Well it's about time you told me because I happen to love you too," he said. I blushed harder and I smiled at him and Grell smiled back at me as he pressed his lips to mine in a soft gentle kiss as I closed my eyes and I returned the kiss. Grell closed his eyes as well as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss a little. I enjoyed this as I suddenly felt Grell's tongue sliding against my bottom lip and I smirked a little as I opened my mouth a little for entrance. Grell slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned a little as I felt him exploring my mouth. Grell smirked and after a while he pulled away and we both opened our eyes and I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love you Lilia," he said. "I love you too Grell," I said. Grell smiled as he held me close to him. I smiled as well as I nuzzled his chest. This was a perfect moment and I would always treasure it.


End file.
